1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product for oro-dental use.
More particularly, the product under the present invention acts against the formation of dental plaque and also against inflammatory conditions of the gingival and periodontal tissue. In what follows, the algal extract-based composition for oro-dental use will be described in relation to the prophylaxis of dental plaque, this being a nonlimiting and purely illustrative example.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Dental plaque is an extremely clinging substance which is deposited on the teeth. It forms during the day and at night, between brushing sessions. It consists of saliva proteins, food sugars, and a very large number of bacteria and their toxins. The bacteria present metabolize the sugars and produce corrosive acids. When it is not removed by brushing the teeth, dental plaque hardens and calcifies so as to constitute tartar. Only descaling carried out by a dentist can remove it.
The accumulation of dental plaque creates an environment that is unfavorable for the gums. The bacteria forming the plaque will exert negative effects on the cells of the gums: oxidative stress, inflammatory stress. The production of free radicals and also the massive release of inflammation mediators will result in destruction of the gum connective tissue. The pathological conditions which occur are gingivitis and periodontitis. It is known that the current abrasives for preventing the occurrence of dental plaque are generally too powerful. They thus have the drawbacks of irritating the gum and damaging the tooth enamel.
Inflammatory gum conditions are common. In addition to being caused by the presence of dental plaque, they can also result from brushing the teeth too aggressively, wearing dental apparatuses, smoking, etc. It is known practice to use antibacterial agents to combat these drawbacks. These antibacterial agents are not very selective for the bacteria that they eliminate, for instance chlorhexidine: they eliminate both pathogenic and nonpathogenic bacteria. Furthermore, these antibacterial agents are not recommended for lengthy use.
Oral and dental care preparations containing algal exist, for instance document EP 1 328 285. That document presents an algae product which prevents the bacterial formation of dental plaque.
On the other hand, that document does not present the use of an algal product for the purpose of limiting oro-dental inflammation and oro-dental oxidation, and does not address tissue degeneration related to periodontitis.
Thus, generally, the current products, whether they are algae-based or based on other substances, are mainly aimed at antibacterial activity and few of them address inflammatory conditions or tissue degeneration related to periodontitis.
Another state of the art is illustrated by document FR 2 914 190 which uses an algal extract intended for the treatment of inflammatory processes. The teaching of that document shows how to obtain an algal extract which has a high phenolic compound content and its use in the pharmaceutical field intended for the treatment of inflammatory processes.
However, the teaching of that document does not present the advantage of combining an antibacterial active agent with an algal extract which has the effect of increasing the reduction in dental plaque.
Another state of the art is illustrated by document WO 2006/027248 which describes plants of the family Fucaceae which inhibit an enzyme produced by the bacteria in dental hygiene. The drawback is that these plants only act on the enzyme and not on the bacteria. Consequently, the bacteria are still present. Another drawback is that this solution acts only on the biofilm.
The purpose of the present invention is to obtain a product based on a mixture of algae which allows oro-dental hygiene prophylactic synergies.